


A year at vile

by BluBeRrY101



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBeRrY101/pseuds/BluBeRrY101
Summary: The year at VILE WAS like no other.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Gray | Crackle, El Topo | Antonio/Le Chèvre | Jean-Paul, Mime Bomb/Tigress | Sheena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A year at vile

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys just so you know Blair WILL NOT BE IN THE STORY.  
> hope you enjoy!🤓

The year at V.I.L.E was .... Interesting. Black Sheep and Gray became VERY close friends, Antonio and Jean Paul started dating, and Mime Bomb developed a crush on Sheena. Black Sheep never really understood romance, which is probably because she was raised in a School for Thieves. The only "romance" she has ever "experienced " was when she saw Dr. Bellum and Countess Cleo watching T.V. dramas on the weekend.  


" I TOLD YOU ALREADY, I AM NOT INTERESTED IN CLOWNS. NEXT TIME I WILL TEAR YOUR FACE INTO SHREDS" 

Sheena yelled furiously at the silent mime. Mime Bomb nodded slowly with a smirk on his face and backed away.   
" Having relationships problems already Sheena? " Black Sheep told the girl.   


" You'll be the one with the problem once I shred your face ! " Sheena snarled. Gray quickly stepped in to prevent a murder scene from happening.  


" Let's settle down here, I don't want to have to clean up bloody puddles after lunch. " he told them and then quickly turned and winked at Black Sheep.  


"You only say that because you want your little GIRLFRIEND to be in one piece when you give her your first kiss!" Sheena shot back . After that the room went quiet. A few minutes later Jean Paul and Antonio burst out laughing.  


" She got you there, mi amigo! " Antoinio told the guy in his spanish accent. Gray 's face went red.  


" One, GIRLFRIEND? Black Sheep is like a little sister to me. Two, I will let you know that that if I did kiss her it wouldn't be the FIRST time I kissed a girl. " Gray reassured.  


" Oh, who? Your MOM?! " Jean Paul teased. Everyone laughed at the joke, even Black Sheep.  


" Yeah Yeah, very funny! " Gray scoffed  
Sheena, Antonio,and Jean Paul sat together at lunch that day. They started talking about Gray and Black Sheep 's relationship with each other.   


" How much you want to bet that Gray will embarrass himself when confessing? " Sheena told the guys.  


" I think Gray is going to-" Antonio said until Black Sheep cut him off.

"Gray is going to do what ?" She asked and then sat down at the table. But before anyone could answer the charming aussie showed up.  


" Oh hey Gray, we were just talking about you, here I saved a spot for you. Take a seat"  


"Talking about me? What about?" Gray asked . Jean Paul had a sly grin on his face at quickly looked at Sheena and Antonio.   


" Oh nothing, just talking about the crush you have on Black Sheep that's all! " Sheena mocked.

" Wait, why.do you think that me and Gray are in a relationship? " the younger one asked. Gray just stared in shock at the four trying to think of something to say.  


" Oh come on, it is so obvious! The way he looks at you, and don't even get me started with the winking! " Jean Paul replied.

" We are just really close friends, that's all. " Gray said nervously.

"That's what they always say. " Antonio added, followed by a laugh.  


" Next thing you know, their making out in the janitors closet! " Sheena taunted. Jean Paul, Antonio,and Sheena started laughing. Black Sheep did not know what "making out" meant,but she supposed it was something couples do together. Gray sat quiet the whole lunch break.The truth was, he DID have a crush on Black Sheep. But unlike other girls he has dated, he felt different with Black Sheep. Black Sheep was brave, honest, kind, and cute. The reason he denied it at lunch was because Black Sheep is his best friend. "How could someone be in love with their best friend?" He thought to himself. " Does Black Sheep feel the same way for me? ".  


Later that day, Sheena, Antonio, Jean Paul, Mime Bomb, Gray, and Black Sheep headed to their dorm room.

" Who wants to play Truth or Dare!?'' Sheena asked the crew. Everyone was in except for Black Sheep.

" I-i don't know how to play. " she murmured just loud enough for them to hear.  


" Of course you don't! " Sheena snarled. As usual Gray steps in.  


" It is pretty self explanatory, mate, if you choose truth you must answer the question truthfully. If you choose dare, you have to do whatever they tell you to do. " Gray added.  


" Oh, ok that makes sense.... Thanks" she answered back with a smile on her face. After explaining to Black Sheep how to play they finally got started.  


" Ok I'll go first, Gray truth or dare? " Sheena asked. Gray thought for a moment and then he finally settled on something.

"I'm feeling brave today. I'll go with dare." He replied . Sheena looked at Antonio and Jean Paul with a smirk on her face and said...  


"I dare you to ......KISS Black Sheep. " Black Sheeps's heart started to race. Sheena had planned for this to happen. She wanted them to kiss each other. Black Sheep also suspected that Jean Paul and Antonio were a part of the plan.  
" Umm, Sheena d-don't you think this is a little bit extreme? " Gray stuttered. Black Sheep and Gray stared at each other which seemed to be forever.   


" Sheena are you serious? We are just friends! " Black Sheep exclaimed.  


" No excuses. " Jean Paul replied. Gray looked at Black Sheep then at the trio. He leaned towards Black Sheep. The girl just stared obviously not knowing how to react or what to do. She did the only thing she could think of, and that meant leaning in as well. Their faces were an inch apart, but before their lips could meet Dr.Bellum, Professor Shadowsan, Countess Cleo, Maelstorm, and Coach Brunt walked in the room.  


" What is the meaning of this?! " Shadowsan roared. Black Sheep quickly separated her face from Gray's and looked at the professor.

" I can explain! " Black Sheep said the faculty.  


" We don't need any explanation..... Our little lambkins is all grown up.

" Coach Brunt cried. Dr.Bellum and Countess Cleo giggled silently while Professor Maelstorm and Professor Shadowsan gagged. The.pair was very confused. Gray was about to kiss Black Sheep and the faculty was OK with it? A few moments later the professors left the room.  
" See, even the leaders think you would be good together! " Sheena teased. 

" Want to know what ELSE is a good pair?..... My fist and your face! " Black Sheep yelled. Seconds later Black Sheep lunged at Sheena.Gray quickly grabs her by the shoulders and pulled her back, while Antonio and Jean Paul held Sheena.  
TIME SKIP

"Attention students, this Monty caper involves going to a gala in London. You must learn everything you caN about the ways of royalty. Luckily I am here to help." Countess Cleo stated. Black Sheep was very excited to visit London, even though it was just a fake caper. Every month the students got to participate in a caper t that a different faculty member hosted. It was everyone's favorite part of the year. Everyone except for Sheena...of course. Sheena always got paired up with mime bomb which always ended up in a disaster. Last month Coach Brunt ended up having to uSe the fire extinguisher on Professor Shadowsan.   


" Alright students, choose your partner and meet with me in the auditorium at 5:00 pm sharp. " The Countess explained. Black Sheep and Gray were partners every month and no one ever wanted to pair up with Sheena so she had to pair up mime bomb. Over the school year Antonio and Jean Paul became really close friends.They even started dating!   
" Who knows what Countess Cleo is up to. She does have some tricks up her sleeve. " Gray replied.  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Let me know your thoughts in the comments!!!🌺🌺🌺


End file.
